The Invisible Ones
by thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: Ariel was King Triton's favorite, and he had forgotten the others. Andrina and Aquata, however, will not forget each other. Andrina/Aquata TW: Incest


It didn't take long for a visitor to the castle to learn who King Triton's favorite daughter was. It took even less time for someone who actually lived in the castle.

Aquata continued to run a blue shell comb through her hair, though it remained messy. As of late, it had started to float around everywhere. With a sigh, she tied it back into a bun once more, holding it together with a comb herself like she had seen her sisters do before. They always came up with fancy little tricks like that.

Ever since their mother's death, their days had lost most order. Other than when she had rehearsal with Sebastian and her other sisters, she rarely had anything that she was required to do. Unlike some of her sisters, she had finished her lessons, and being princess was her only job.

Before her father became king, being a princess had been more than just singing and looking pretty. Back then, princesses had actually had duties. Now, her father took control of everything.

Other than her title, she was not that from different from all the other girls in her kingdom.

Aquata sighed. Why did she even bother to think about this? She had delved into it before, thought over it for hours at a time. All it did was make her feel worse.

Aquata took one last look in the mirror, and then swished away from the mirror without comment. Perhaps she would go swim around for a while; the ocean was peaceful that day, and it would be a shame to stay cooped up in the castle.

Before she could head out the door, however, another entered the room.

"Aquata, I have news!"

"Andrina?"

Andrina was wheezing slightly, and leaned against the wall. Her tail swished in only the slightest movements, and her blond hair floated around her. "You remember what happened with Ariel, right?"

Aquata rolled her eyes. "Oh, how could I forget? It's not as if the entire kingdom has not been talking about it."

"Well," Andrina replied, "yes, they have. I've heard. However, that's not the thing. I just heard that father is making Sebastian follow around Ariel."

Aquata huffed. Ariel this, Ariel that - that was all her father ever talked about, the only princess that the kingdom had taken a notice to (even if she was often spoken of in a negative light), and the girl herself was no better. All she ever spoke of was her adventures with that yellow fish (Flora? Flutter? Aquata couldn't remember his name as she rarely listened to whatever her sister said). Rarely did she ever ask about anyone else.

Now, Andrina was talking about her!

"Oh, there is no need to look angry."

"How can I not? All I ever hear about is Ariel?"

"But this will be good for us!" Andrina grinned. "With Sebastian following Ariel around, then all singing rehearsals are cancelled. Father is still busy with the kingdom, Ariel is being Ariel, and all our other sisters are gone." She grinned. "If I were you, I would be happy; to think, I swam as fast as I possibly could here to tell you the good news and yet you're angry."

Aquata grinned. "Well, I never thought of it that way." She swam forward, meeting her lips with Adrina's own; her lips were soft and smooth with the taste of salt.

Their father used to ask them if the two had caught any merman's fancy, and they both replied no. Their answer never changed, and he eventually stopped asking them and their other sisters (though he would still ask about Ariel, always Ariel). Not that it mattered much - there were some things their father, king of the sea, did not need to know.

A few of their other sisters had caught the attention of the other; even if they did not immediately say it, everyone else could tell.

Adrina and Aquata were good at keeping secrets hidden.

"We should do something together today." Adrina entwined her hands with Aquata's own. "You and I both deserve it."

"How about a swim? It's nothing fancy, but it would be fun."

Andrina quickly squeezed Aquata's hands. "I would love to." She swam for the door, and Aquata followed her out.


End file.
